


Three Daughters and Their Over protective Father

by Dragongoddess13



Series: December Images Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is an over protective dad, Darcy Lewis December Image Challenge, Darcy is amused, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of the Darcy Lewis December Images Challenge</p><p>Bucky Barnes was determined to give his daughters a better life than his own.<br/>Set six years after Day 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Daughters and Their Over protective Father

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 is the last I have planned for this AU series.

Day 9

Three Daughters and Their Over protective Father

Darcy Lewis December Challenge

xXx

Bucky Barnes was determined to give his daughters a better life than his own. Growing up in Brooklyn was hard in its own ways. They had very little but his mother had always gone out of her way to give them what they needed and that's what Bucky wanted for his girls. He wanted them to have everything and more, he would give them the world if he could, and at the end of the day everything he did was for his family.

Christmas' and Birthdays were the moments Bucky spoiled his girls the most. Steve usually went with him to the mall; standing back and shaking his with a smirk on his face.

"You know your Ma would blanch at the money you spend on her grandkids." He told him.

"That's because Ma didn't have money for anythin' but the essentials, and sometimes nt even that. I got an excess of it, why not spend it?" Steve chuckled and Bucky shut him up by shoving the bags he was carrying into his old friends arms while he continued on to the next store.

"What does Darcy think of all this "excess"?"

Bucky shrugged. "She thinks it's endearing, especially since I started teaching them discipline." 

"Buck, you didn't seriously start training them already. Their only six." 

"Relax Punk, I'm teaching them hobbies and sports first. I won't start self-defense until their older. Phillis likes soccer so we're starting her on a league in the spring, Frankie likes dance and gymnastics; Natasha's more than happy to teach her all of that."

"What about Ali?" Bucky grumbled irritably, and Steve was fairly certain he was pouting. "What's wrong?" He continued trying not to laugh.

"She likes archery." Steve snorted, biting it off as Bucky shot him a glare. "Clint is more than happy to rub it in my face that she asked him to teach her." Steve's grin didn't help anyone. Bucky continued despite it. "Clint's getting her a training bow for Christmas."

"What are you getting her?" Steve knew it was a terrible question to ask even as he asked it.

"Something ten times better than a bow." He replied as they took a seat at a table in the food court a cup of coffee each.

"And you don't think there's even anything remotely wrong with that?" 

"No, why." Steve sighed. 

"God help the person who accuses you of not loving your children Jerk, but seriously, you don't think you're being a bit... Proprietary."

"They're my kids Steve, not property." 

"So you see what I'm trying to say then?"

"No, I really don't." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Bucky... Okay, let's look at it this way. Alison is the youngest and shyest of the three girls. Even with people she knows and trusts she has serious social anxiety, and yet she actively sought out Clint to teach her something that will undoubtedly require her to spend a lot of time with him outside the safety of her comfort zone aka your floor at the tower." 

Bucky stared at Steve thoughtfully. 

"I really hate you sometimes." 

Steve smirked as they lapsed into silence drinking their coffees. 

"I can still get her the fish tank though, right?" Steve laughed.

"Of course, it's the only thing on her List to Santa." 

 

xXx

Despite the fact that Phyllis, Francesca and Alison are triplets, they couldn't be more different in their hobbies and personal identities. 

Phyllis (Phil), the oldest, was her Uncle Tony's little Rock Star Mechanic. She loved building things, mostly fun things. Things that were useful for everyone. She made little gadgets that helped do her chores, a special projector for Francesca that projected images of Asgard, and a little robot friend for Alison, to help with her social anxiety. 

Francesca (Frankie), the middle child, was her God Mother, Jane's little astronomer. She took just as much joy from the stars as Jane and Thor. She spent a lot of time in Jane's lab, learning about the Bifrost and the various star systems. Thor even promised to take her to take his little God Daughter to Asgard one day. 

And then there was Alison (Al or Ali), despite her social anxiety, she was a sweet child when she opened up. She had a beautiful smile that made her Uncle Steve (her god father) want to draw her, and a quick wit that reminded them all of her mother. Her one true love was the ocean. After being stung by a jelly fish at the Jersey shore one summer, Ali spent the rest of the night with her leg propped up researching why jelly fish sting (which led to a search of other sea creatures, which led to a love of the ocean). 

All of this meant that Phil got a new custom tool set, Frankie got a new telescope and Ali got a salt water wall tank to host her own coral reef. 

Watching the unadulterated joy on all their faces was by far the highlight of his day, of course when all three of them stood up and pulled three packages out of the mountains of defeated wrapping paper and turned to him he was thoroughly surprised. Beside him Darcy smiled leaning into his side as they held out the three presents to him. 

"What's this?"

"They each went out, Phil with Uncle Clint, Frankie with Aunt Natasha and Ali with Uncle Steve, to buy you a Christmas present."

"To thank you for being our daddy." Ali's said softly. Bucky smiled at his girls and pulled them all in for hugs. 

"I'm lucky to be your daddy." He told them taking the first present from Ali. Beside her Phil looked confused. 

"Why do they all look the same?" They all looked them over realizing she was right. the wrapping paper may have all been different, but the basic shape underneath was the same. Darcy tried not to laugh. 

"Darce?" Bucky questioned. She shook her head.

"You three can be so different and yet so similar." She told them. Bucky watched her suspiciously before turning back to the girls. 

"Why don't you guys open them for me?" So they did, each one revealing a large white coffee mug with writing on it. Bucky took one of them and read the writing. 

**_"Dear Dad thanks 4 putting up with a spoiled ungrateful, messy, bratty child like my sibling. Love your favorite."_ **

Bucky laughed.

 


End file.
